An American Witch in London
by Phoenix-Feather-Falling
Summary: Tessa Phalen has been called to London by Albus Dumbledore. What will she find as she prepares to start her new teaching position at Hogwart's? Who is Remus Lupin & why does he intrigue her so? The story will continue in a new fanfic coming soon!
1. Tessa

I.  
  
It had been a long time since she visited Britain. Even though Tessa Phalen looked like any other American; carrying a large knapsack with her belongings, eating fish and chips, taking in the sights and sounds of Trafalgar Square, she was not your everyday tourist.  
  
"Will I see them first or will they see me?" She thought. She sat down to eat her paper full of fish and chips at the base of Lord Nelson's statue. She picked this spot as a meeting place specifically because of the food vendors that are on the streets that converge on the square. Being an American she had opted to forgo the malt vinegar for her snack. Instead she reached down into what appeared to be an empty sack and pulled out a small bottle of tomato ketchup.  
  
Throwing the remains of her chips to the expectant pigeons around her feet, Tessa put the bottle of ketchup back into her sack along with the waste paper from her meal. The bag bulged with its contents. She pushed aside an errant pigeon that had perched itself on the stone seat next to her for a closer view of her food, laid the bag carefully down, and began rolling it into a small cylinder. As she put the sack back in her knapsack she thought of what a useful present it was. Her parents had given it to her when she graduated from Salem Witches' Institute. That was quite a while ago but her Necessity Bag certainly had come in handy.  
  
Tessa was a witch, trained in the U.S. but was here by the request of Albus Dumbledore, a friend and very powerful British wizard, who was the head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had asked her to come for two reasons. First, he was apparently having trouble filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at his school. She was thrilled that he thought she could fill the post. He pulled some strings with the British Ministry of Magic to allow an American trained witch to be hired.  
  
Second and more importantly, because of her training as an auror and anonymity in Britain she would be valuable in his fight against Lord Voldemort. She was to become a member of his Order of the Phoenix, a secret group joined together against that evil wizard who again threatened the wizarding world  
  
She surveyed the crowd looking for the people Dumbledore was sending to escort her to the Headquarters of the Order. Arthur Weasley was supposed to be a middle-aged man with balding but bright red hair. And who according to Dumbledore had a distinct passion for all things Muggle, the things that non-magical people use. "I am certain he will be excited to hear about how the wizarding community in America actually mingles with the non-magical community. He no doubt will question you incessantly about it," Dumbledore had written.  
  
She thought that at least someone will have more than two words for her. Excited though she was about coming to Britain and teaching here, Tessa was afraid that she would run up against some obstacles being an American. "Our ways are not their ways," her former boss at the Department of Magical Defense told her. "They are old fashioned and refuse to move with the times." Well, no matter, she was here now and would do her best to help her friend.  
  
The other man coming with Weasley was Remus Lupin. She liked the name anyway. Dumbledore was very vague about the man except that he used to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher before he resigned. Dumbledore hadn't mentioned why he resigned though. He was a man about Tessa's age with light brown hair.  
  
Even thought the descriptions were vague, she was sure she could pick them out. British wizards tend not to blend in with Muggles very well.  
  
Tessa on the other hand, could pass for a Muggle easily. Her dark brown hair was medium length, wavy and cut in what a Muggle would consider to be very stylish. She shopped in Muggle stores and ate in Muggle restaurants. The wizarding community in the U.S. is rather smaller than in Britain so there isn't much choice but to mingle. Today, less than a week into August, she was wearing Jeans and a stretch T-shirt with the picture of the Mona Lisa's face on it. No self-respecting British wizard would wear such a thing.  
  
As she sat there, she watched a little girl run though a flock of pigeons sending them soaring into the air. As they left the ground, two men looking slightly out of place strode into view. They stopped and looked around. The one facing her was obviously Arthur Weasley showing a shock of red hair beneath a cap. His green britches and a yellow plaid shirt with a paisley tie were a good indication that he was not a Muggle but it was the shoes that gave him away. Wizard shoes were unmistakable. When dressing as a Muggle, wizards never think to get different shoes. He looked at Tessa several times but didn't seem to notice her.  
  
Tessa stood up, grabbed her knapsack and started towards the pair. She thought that from the back, Lupin looked like he could pass as an avant- garde Muggle with the dark pants and duster coat he wore, even though it was warm for such a thing.  
  
As she approach them Weasley, who looked a little uncertain of her, nudged Lupin. He turned toward her and she stopped. Although not handsome in an obvious way, his striking features and tousled light brown hair struck her has extremely appealing. He had an air about him, she couldn't place it, mysterious and solitary. She started toward them again feeling a bit strange in the stomach. Nerves, she told herself although she knew that wasn't really the problem.  
  
"Arthur Weasley?" she said looking at the red-haired man. "Yes, yes. You must be Miss Phalen," he said smiling. He extended his hand and she took it. "Tessa, please," she said.  
  
"Tessa, this is Remus Lupin." Arthur indicated the man next to him and Tessa turned and looked into Remus Lupin's eyes for the first time.  
  
She took his hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Lupin."  
  
He looked at her a bit confused, "I'm not a professor any longer. Please call me Remus."  
  
Later, she looked back on that first meeting and kicked herself. She must have seemed a doe-eyed dolt.  
  
"Alright then," said Arthur, "Let's get you to the headquarters. My wife, Molly and my children are anxious to meet you. You will be teaching two of them at Hogwarts. Ron is going into his sixth year and Ginny, her fifth."  
  
Tessa reached down to pick up her bag just as Lupin did the same. Their hands touched for a brief second and Tessa felt as though her insides were given an electric shock. She looked at him and then down at her feet. "Thanks." She said and hurried after Arthur who was still talking away. 


	2. Grimmauld Place

II.  
  
Tessa followed Arthur towards the Tube station, the long, steep escalator sending her down under the busy streets of London. She could feel Lupin's presence behind her. She didn't turn to look, but knew his eyes were on her causing an imperceptible shiver to rise from the base of her spine to the top of her head. She was thankful the dim light of the underground station hid her rising color.  
  
Tessa paid little attention to the trip on the Tube; the press of people, the smells of stale air mixed with sweat and heavy perfume, the flickering lights, all made little impression on her as they journeyed on the jostling subway train. Nor did the steady stream of questions Arthur kept posing, draw her focus. One part of her mind seemed to be answering them on auto- pilot while the other was busy studying Lupin. Or rather trying to not study him but failing.  
  
She shook herself mentally and realized that Arthur was waiting for a reply. "I'm sorry Arthur. What did you say?"  
  
"I asked, what, if any, advantages did you see in the use of ball tip pencils as opposed to quill and ink?"  
  
"Oh, ball point pens, you mean?" She began to give him short description of how pens worked which he would interrupt with "Fascinating" and "Do they really?"  
  
The entire time she kept glancing at Lupin. He seemed to find his laces quite interesting. She was sure she had caught a smirk on his face now and then. The trouble was, she wasn't sure if it was she that was amusing him or Arthur's stream of questions.  
  
Finally they reached their stop and left the train. It was a short walk to the Headquarters. Arthur gave Tessa a paper with Dumbledore's handwriting which read, "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld Place." Arthur destroyed the paper after she read it. She thought about what was written on the paper and suddenly an old brownstone building squeezed into existence in front of her. She was impressed. She had never experienced the Fidelious Charm in action before.  
  
The three of them entered the house through a forbidding, ornately carved front door. As they passed down a dimly lit hallway lined with what she were sure were the severed heads of house elves, Arthur advised her to keep her voice down. She did as she was told and was led through the foyer which contained thickly draped sections of wall. What lay behind the drapes she wasn't told. Tessa noticed the severe furniture and sinister looking decorations that filled the house. Grimmauld Place was not what she would call welcoming.  
  
Aware of her reaction to the place, Arthur explained that the house's former owner, Sirius Black, recently was killed in the fight against Voldemort. Black's family had apparently been interested in the Dark Arts, judging from the miscellaneous items she could identify.  
  
At last they came to another door which revealed a large, rather dingy, kitchen. A few steps brought them down into the room. The fire in the hearth helped banish a bit of the ill feeling that clung to her from coming through the house. The atmosphere of the kitchen was definitely more cheerful, Tessa decided.  
  
"Sirius left home when he was in school," Arthur began, "because he didn't agree with his family's beliefs. He only returned here because he knew it would be a useful headquarters for the Order. He bequeathed it to his godson, Harry Potter, who was more than happy to have us continue using it as our headquarters."  
  
"Harry Potter?" Tessa asked. Before she could continue, Lupin spoke for the first time since their meeting.  
  
"Yes, the Harry Potter who stopped Voldemort as an infant. He will be coming here in a week or so. You will get to know him very well as you will be his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's a good lad, but he has gone through a great deal in his young life. We are all very fond of him. A bit overprotective at times though, I think."  
  
Tessa looked at Remus in the dim light and saw that although only in his thirties, his hair was graying. And though his deep brown eyes showed kindness and compassion they also were lined with care and hollow with fatigue. She felt herself smile at him and he smiled back looking into her eyes at last. When he smiled, the care and weariness seemed to lift from him and the room became a bit brighter for it.  
  
"Now Remus," a woman's voice said from the stairs, "I wouldn't say we over protect him considering the situations he and Ron and Hermione seem to stumble into." A small, stoutish woman came down into the kitchen. "Molly, this is Tessa Phalen," Remus said. "Tessa, Molly Weasley".  
  
Tessa shook Mrs. Weasley's hand and said, "Hello, Molly. Arthur has been telling me about you and your family. I can't wait to meet the rest of them."  
  
"Well, it is nearly supper so the stampede should happen any time." She laughed and Tessa laughed too. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Tessa asked Molly. "No thank you, dear," she said. "Remus, could you show Tessa to her room and where she can clean up after her journey?"  
  
Remus looked a bit startled by the suggestion but said, "Of course. Come with me, Tessa." He grabbed her bag and made his way up the steps out of the kitchen. Tessa hesitated for a moment, took a deep calming breath and followed him.  
  
Molly Weasley noticed both the look on Remus' face and Tessa's hesitation. She watched them go and then looked at her husband, smiled a bit and looked quizzically at him. Arthur said, "What? What's the matter?" Molly just said, "hmmmm" and went on with making the evening meal. 


	3. Meeting the Family

III.  
  
Tessa followed Remus up several flights of stairs. The staircase was dimly lit and she saw that the wallpaper showed the outlines of recently removed paintings. She heard noise coming from some of the rooms they passed as if people were busy doing things behind them. "Those rooms belong to some of the Weasley children."  
  
They reached the landing of the fourth floor and stopped. "This is your room, here on the right." Tessa opened the door and saw a rather shabby room which looked as if it hadn't been occupied in some time. The bed, an old four poster with ornate woodwork had been freshly made. There was one window in the room opposite the bed. It was shuttered closed. On the far wall a wardrobe and a desk with a chair sat side by side. Otherwise the room was bare.  
  
She moved into the room and Remus followed her and placed her pack on the bed. She turned to thank him but he had already left the room. She quickly followed him out. She looked around and he wasn't on the landing or the staircase. "Remus?"  
  
"Sorry," he said as he came out of the room opposite hers. "I wanted to give you this." He handed her a stack of parchment.  
  
Taking the papers, "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Since this is your first teaching post, Dumbledore asked if I would lend you some of the lesson plans I used to give you an idea of." He stopped. Tessa was looking up at him and it was apparent he wasn't sure what she was thinking.  
  
"Sorry, I suppose I should have asked you if you needed any assistance instead of foisting this on you all of a sudden." He made to take the papers from her and she held them tightly.  
  
"No, no. This was really very thoughtful of you. Thank you." Tessa realized that their hands were touching and she got a bit flustered. She turned to go it her room and stopped. Turned around to face him again and said "Um, don't go anywhere, please." She left him in the hallway and went into her room and put the papers on the desk. She noticed that the handwriting on the parchment was a bit messy but thought it was endearing.  
  
She returned to the hallway happy to find him still waiting for her. She stopped and looked at up at him expectantly. He looked at her and there eyes held each other for a long moment. Tessa finally said, "You were to show me where to, ah, freshen up."  
  
Lupin stuttered, "Oh, of course, stupid of me." He led her to a room two doors down on the left and indicated the bath. "The door between yours and this is the linen closet."  
  
As he turned to leave, Tessa impulsively touched his arm. He stopped and turned to look at her once more their eyes locking. She noted the warmth and strength in his arm before she dropped her hand. "I., I just wanted to thank you," Tessa said. She swallowed hard. He was standing very near her and she felt a little weak.  
  
Remus smiled. The world seemed a bit lighter and he said, "My pleasure, Tessa." He lingered a moment, turned, walk down the hall and disappeared down the staircase.  
  
Tessa leaned against the doorframe and felt positively giddy. She decided cold water would do her a world of good and went into the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
At dinner that evening, Tessa met the rest of the Weasley clan who were staying at Grimmauld Place. You could tell even from a distance that they all were related. Everyone in the family had bright red hair.  
  
Fred and George Weasley, twin nineteen year old boys, obviously the tricksters in the family, were delightful. They explained to her that they were the co-proprietors of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She promised to visit the shop and look at some of the inventions they had described in graphic detail. She said she would make particular note of the Sciving Snack boxes so she could determine who might be trying to duck out of her classes come the school term. They looked a bit concerned at the suggestion until she laughed. Their siblings laughed along with her.  
  
Ron Weasley, a sixteen year old boy, struck Tessa as a nice lad. He was best friends with Harry Potter. Apparently, both of them were on the Gryffindor house Quidditch team, which was his favorite topic of conversation. He helped his team win the Quidditch cup last term. Tessa listened patiently as he related the story at least three times before his mother said "That's enough of that now Ronald."  
  
Ginny who was fifteen, was also on the Quidditch team. She told Tessa she hoped to change positions to chaser this coming year. Tessa thought her a very sweet girl with a level head.  
  
Bill Weasley, Molly and Arthur's oldest son, though not living at Grimmauld Place came for dinner as well. A handsome and charming young man with longish hair and an earring, which, Tessa could tell bothered his mother a great deal, delighted in teasing her. "I think I'm going to have the other ear pierced as well," he smiled sideways at his mum.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's back straightened at the hearth; she turned and gave him a withering look. The rest of the family burst out laughing. Tessa swallowed her laughter with difficulty. Remus winked at Bill and said, "Could you give me the name of the shop you go to, Bill. Perhaps I'll have a go as well." Molly turned away from the table and muttered, "One's as bad as the other." The table fell into gales of laughter, including Tessa.  
  
Throughout dinner other members of the Order began to arrive, helping themselves to Molly's delicious meal. An auror named Nymphadora Tonks came in first. She informed Tessa that she like to go by Tonks. Tessa thought that was a good choice on her part. She was about Bill's age, maybe younger and dressed in what Tessa would describe as Punk style. She and Ginny seemed to be quite close.  
  
Another auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt came as well. He was a tall black wizard with a commanding look about him. Tessa thought his smile showed his true character and he smiled and joked often.  
  
Alastar "Mad-eye" Moody, a retired auror, wandered in as well. Tessa was taken aback by his revolving magical eye. She got the distinct feeling he was looking at her even when his back was turned.  
  
A few others were there as well; Hestia Jones and Ephias Dodge introduced themselves quickly and went to speak with Arthur armed with a plate of pudding each.  
  
After the dinner was cleared and the plates were washed, Molly informed the Weasley children that they needed to retire to their bedrooms. They protested but apparently, Molly's word was law. Fred and George made to stay, citing that they were of age and could be part of the Order now. Molly bristled. Arthur stepped in and told them that he would speak with Dumbledore to see if he felt they could join.  
  
Tessa could see that Molly was not at all pleased with Arthur's suggestion, but as Fred and George agreed to leave at this point, she seemed to calm down. After they withdrew from the room she said, "I'll talk to Albus and make sure he sees that they are much too young."  
  
Soon after, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape arrived and Tessa's first meeting with the Order of the Phoenix began.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hands for quiet. "Everyone, I would like to formally introduce Tessa Phalen and welcome her as a new member of the Order. Tessa, we are pleased that you have joined us and look forward to your assistance in the great task that is before us."  
  
Tessa smiled slightly and nodded her head. The other members seated around the table either smiled at or nodded to her showing their acceptance of her in their midst. All, that is, except Severus Snape.  
  
Snape, who Tessa knew was the Potions Master at Hogwarts, looked at her with what appeared to be distaste. He continued to look at her unblinkingly. Tessa did not flinch under his scrutiny but looked back at him unconcerned. Soon he turned his attention back to Dumbledore who was briefing them on new intelligence that had been gathered by other members of the Order.  
  
Tessa looked at Lupin and to her surprise he was smiling at her. He winked at her and turned toward Dumbledore as well. Thoroughly disconcerted, she tried with limited success to follow what happened at the rest of the meeting.  
  
When the meeting disbanded, Dumbledore came to welcome Tessa personally. He took her hand in both of his, "I hope your journey was uneventful. I understand that you decided to use a Muggle form of transportation, an airplane I believe it is called." Arthur almost fell out of his chair on hearing this bit of information.  
  
"Did you really?" Tessa could see that she was about to be bombarded with questions from Arthur Weasley, but Dumbledore interceded. "Yes, Arthur, however, I am certain Tessa is weary from her journey and there will be plenty of time to find out about her experience later." He smiled into Tessa's dark green eyes and said, "It is so good to have you among us. Thank you for coming."  
  
Tessa smiled back at him and said, "All you ever need do is ask and I will be there. Thank you for inviting me."  
  
Her grandparents who emigrated to America were close friends of Dumbledore and had taken her to visit him on many occasions. Dumbledore had always been as a kindly uncle to her and she was very fond of him. Dumbledore squeezed her hand. She kissed him on the cheek at which he looked thoroughly pleased. He bade them goodnight and left  
  
Molly led Arthur to bed before he could ask anymore questions of Tessa leaving only Tessa and Remus Lupin in the kitchen. Tessa looked at the fire and couldn't contain a yawn. Remus spoke, "You have had a long day. You should probably get some rest."  
  
Tessa looked at him and she felt the same weak feeling as before. She desperately wanted to find some reason to stay and talk to him, but another yawn came over her and she knew that he was right and she needed to sleep. She turned to the stairs and said, "Goodnight Remus. Thank you for everything today."  
  
"Good night, Tessa. If you need anything," he hesitated and she turned around to him. He was watching her go up the stairs.  
  
"Yes?" she said. It looked as though he was wrestling with what he wanted to say. Finally he said quietly, "I'll be right across the hall."  
  
Tessa smiled with a distinct sparkle in her eye. "I'll remember that," she said and turned and made her way out of the kitchen and up the staircase to her room.  
  
She dressed for bed, turned down the covers and climbed in. After a few moments, she heard the sound of footsteps making their way up the stairs. She laid there, heart pounding, listening to Remus' footsteps stop outside her door and pause. For a very long moment she waited and then heard him open his own bedroom door, go inside and then close it again.  
  
She told herself that she would never be able to sleep, but in no time Tessa was breathing heavily in slumber. 


	4. Setlling In

IV.  
  
The next day and several days after, Tessa learned the rhythms of life at Grimmauld Place. Breakfast in the morning was shared by the Weasley's, Remus, herself and other members of the Order who came to check in and out. After breakfast Ron and Ginny made their way to their rooms to do their holiday homework or so they said. George and Fred went to open their joke shop. Mr. Weasley went to his job at the Ministry of Magic. If any other members of the Order were there, they too went to work.  
  
Molly took to cleaning the headquarters. This job, Tessa discovered, was not as mundane as it sounded. Grimmauld place was infested with magical pests that needed to be removed in order for it to be livable. Apparently, this cleaning had been going on for a year and would take a good bit longer to accomplish. Most days, Ron and Ginny would assist their mother in the afternoon. Other days it would be an all day affair.  
  
For some of the nastier creatures, Molly would ask Tessa for help. Tessa was glad to be of some use. Unless she was needed to help Molly, she spent most of her time going over Remus' class notes, pulling out some of her own papers from her days at school and pouring through Defense books to come up with a curriculum for each of her classes for the fall term.  
  
Lunch she shared with Molly, Ron and Ginny. Sometimes Remus was there and sometimes Arthur came home to share lunch as well. Most often Remus was off doing some work for the Order and would not return until supper or sometimes even later. Once or twice he was gone a full day and was not seen until breakfast the next morning.  
  
Supper was a full family affair with the Weasley's, Remus, Tessa and various members of the Order. Tonks was there often, as were Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. After dinner the children were sent to bed and the Order would have meetings, some formal with Dumbledore leading, some informal when Dumbledore was not there. The twins were continually disappointed that Arthur had not gotten the chance to speak with Dumbledore and accused their mother of running interference.  
  
Although Tessa had not done anything for the Order as yet, she absorbed as much information as she could about how the Order was set up and who was responsible for what kind of missions and of course, all the intelligence that had been gathered about Voldemort's plans and whereabouts. She felt slightly useless at the moment and expressed this to Remus one evening after the others had left or gone to bed.  
  
"Don't worry. He doesn't want you out there right now because you are our secret weapon." She looked at him quizzically, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Tessa, Voldemort and his Death Eaters don't know you exist. He wants to wait to use you until he needs someone who is virtually invisible."  
  
"I suppose." She said, not really convinced. "Of course, it could be he doesn't want to lose another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher even before the term starts," he joked. Tessa laughed, "Now that makes much more sense." They laughed together over their coffee. It was the first time they had been alone together since she arrived a week ago.  
  
During that week, whenever they were in the same room together the electricity was palpable. She felt a heightened sense of awareness. Tessa knew before she turned if he were looking at her. It seemed that he too was conscious of her attention on him. If he were looking another way, as soon as he felt her gaze upon him, he suddenly turned to her. To her delight he always had a smile to accompany that look.  
  
Tessa, suddenly self-conscious, took a deep breath and looking into her coffee cup sputtered, "Remus, could you, um, look over some of my course schedules to see if they seem alright? I realize that you are busy with the Order but if you could spare some time, I'd really appreciate it." She looked up to see him smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Of course. I would be happy to. I don't have anything tomorrow, would that do?" he asked still smiling at her. "Tomorrow will be fine." Tessa said. They continued looking at each other in silence drinking their coffee. Finally, Remus got up and took his cup to the sink and washed it. Tessa got up and brought hers to the sink as well, feeling quite tongue- tied and not her usual confident self. What was it about this man that made her such a ninny?  
  
She was standing close behind him waiting for him to finish so that she could clean her cup. He turned around to take her cup from her and they stood facing each other in the tight confines between the table and the sink. He looked up from her cup into her eyes and all she wanted was to stay this close to him for as long as she could. She felt as if she were sinking into the depths of his brown eyes when he put his arms around her and brought her close into the gentlest kiss she ever received. Tessa felt as if her entire body was going limp, as if she were going to faint from the ecstasy of being kissed by this man. Slowly, he pulled back from the kiss and she realized that she had her eyes closed still drinking in the sensation of his closeness.  
  
She opened her eyes. He eyes were smiling back into hers. This time she leaned into him and kissed him. The kiss started as gently as before but then both of them felt the need to express the passion that had been building between them for the last week. Slowly they began to explore each other. Kissing eyes, cheeks, throat and lips again, their hands moving freely over their bodies.  
  
Suddenly, Remus pulled away looking a bit confused and upset. "What is it?" Tessa whispered, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Tessa, I need to tell you something." Remus was clearly distressed.  
  
Looking at him Tessa became worried. "What could he need to tell me now?" she thought. She feared the worst but said, "It's all right, Remus. Tell me anything you need to tell me."  
  
He paced away from her, seeming not to know how to start. Tessa sat down. She knew whatever he was wrestling with right now was something very important to him and she needed to be patient. Several times he looked at her and then turned and started pacing again, trying to get the words to come out the way he wanted them to. Finally, he came over to her, crouched down in front of her to look in her eyes and took her hands.  
  
"Tessa, I need to tell you.Oh, how do I say this?" He started to get up again but Tessa had hold of his hands and pulled him back down. "Remus, tell me what you want to tell me, because whatever it is can not be as bad as what I am imagining right now." To her surprise he laughed.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" he said.  
  
Feigning that she was affronted by him laughing at her, Tessa said, "I mean it mister, you had best tell me before I hex you."  
  
He smiled and said "All right then." But when he started to speak the smile left him. Tessa looked at him intently as he took a deep breath and said, "Tessa, I am not a normal man. When I was very young, I was bitten by a werewolf." He stopped and looked at her trying to gauge her reaction. "Tessa, I am a werewolf."  
  
There was a long pause as he waited for her to say something. When she didn't he said, "I understand if this changes things for you. It's all right I understand perfectly."  
  
Thinking that she was upset or repulsed, he tried to stand but she held his hands. He looked into her eyes once more and he saw them shining at him. Tessa said, "Is that it? Or are there any other secrets you need to tell me? Because I don't want to be interrupted the next time I kiss you."  
  
Remus laughed and pulled her to her feet. She fell onto him and kissed him with the same passion as before, and he did the same. Perhaps it was her imagination but it felt to her as if he was no longer holding anything back. Happily she let herself get lost in the new passion they were expressing.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, Remus was looking seriously at her again. "Remus," she mock warned him, "You had better not be trying to tell me anything more tonight."  
  
"Don't worry, love, nothing so dire as before." She smiled. She liked that he called her love and almost purred. Continuing he said, "But there is one thing I would ask from you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need for us to take this slowly, part of me is wolf and I don't think you may realize what that means."  
  
Confused Tessa replied slowly, "Perhaps you should let me know what that means so I know what the devil you are talking about."  
  
Lupin smiled, "You are the most incredible person I have ever met. Faced with this information, you seem totally unaffected by it."  
  
"Yes," Tessa said, "Perhaps I seem that way. And I don't know why you should think it matters so much. You are you no matter what you are. And now if you will stop stalling and tell me what you meant."  
  
"Yes, love. I am part wolf and as such I do not, um, share my bed lightly," he stopped because he saw a bit of a flicker cross her eyes.  
  
Tessa was indeed taken aback by this statement. She wasn't expecting to talk about their future sexual relationship after having just kissed for the first time. These things were just supposed to happen naturally, not be discussed in depth before hand.  
  
She cleared her throat, "So what is it you are trying to say here?"  
  
He came close to her and she felt that wonderful weak feeling again as he folded her in his arms. "Tessa, wolves mate for life. I have yet to share my bed with anyone. I have never found anyone willing to take that risk with me. To commit to me for life the first time we shared each other."  
  
Tessa laid her head against his chest, realizing for the first time how strong his arms felt around her and how safe she felt there. All she could say was, "Oh, I see." 


	5. New Romance

V.  
  
Tessa awoke the next morning smiling.  
  
She recalled Remus walking her to the door of her room. Neither of them had wanted the evening to end so they had clung to each other in the hallway whispering about nothing and kissing each other long and deep.  
  
Reluctantly, Tessa had pulled away from him and opened her door. She knew if she didn't do it then, the promise she had made to him would be worth nothing. Very slowly she moved away from him. He had held onto her hand until he either had to let go or follow her into her room. She was sure that for a moment he hesitated before releasing her hand.  
  
She had closed the door and leaned back against it. Breathing deeply to calm her fast beating heart and to try to cool the desire she had for him, she had listened to the silence, waiting for his footsteps to make their way to his room.  
  
Soon she had heard him move, but farther down the hall. The sound of running water made her laugh. It seemed that he also was having difficulty with the rules he set. A slightly vindictive thought had flit through her mind. "Serves him right," she had whispered, but also smiled and was glad she was not the only one feeling this way.  
  
Tessa realized that she had gotten up much later in the day than usual. Breakfast had long since finished and lunch was a mere hour away. Her stomach forced her to the kitchen. She could not wait the extra hour for food.  
  
Upon reaching the kitchen she almost changed her mind. An awful stench emanated from the room. She thought "That can't be Molly's cooking," as she pushed open the door.  
  
A strange duo met her gaze as she entered the room. She stopped at the top of the steps. She was fighting with two emotions. One was joy, for Remus was smiling up at her from his seat at the table. The other was apprehension as the other, Severus Snape, was looking at her over a cauldron full of something foul smelling and steaming.  
  
Tessa decided to ignore the apprehension and embrace the joy and nearly skipped down the steps to Remus. "Good Morning, Remus," she trilled when she reached the table, beaming into Lupin's eyes. She turned to Snape and said brightly, "Good morning, Severus. What brings you to Grimmauld Place this early in the day?"  
  
Snape looked sideways at Tessa but did not reply.  
  
"Good morning, Tessa" said Remus taking her hand briefly and placing a gentle kiss on it. She shivered in delight. "Severus is making a potion for me. I have never been very good with potions, myself."  
  
"Really?" Tessa said, surprised. "What potion are you making?"  
  
Snape looked at Remus. Remus nodded his head. Snape said, "It is Wolfsbane potion for the werewolf." The last word was said in such a derogatory and demeaning tone that Tessa went red in the face. Anger had never crept up into her so quickly. Snape sneering at Lupin made her seethe.  
  
Snape turned his back to them and continued his work. Remus took Tessa's hand again and she looked at him. He seemed unconcerned about Snape's attitude. Tessa calmed down, feeling the pleasure of holding Remus' hand.  
  
Trying to ignore his attitude, Tessa said, "I've heard that it is a difficult potion to make. We're lucky to have such a skilled Potions Master in the Order."  
  
"It is one of my less pleasant duties, but Headmaster feels it needs to be done none the less." Snape replied without turning.  
  
Remus stopped Tessa from jumping across the table and doing bodily damage to Snape. Tessa thought that Snape needed a good hexing to teach him some manners.  
  
Snape finished his task and said, "I have made enough for this month's cycle. I hope you won't need me for anything further as I have more important things to do for the Order." With that he swept out of the room.  
  
Tessa closed her eyes and swallowed hard and tried to calm down. "What a git," she said finally.  
  
Lupin burst into laughter. He pulled her from her seat and onto his lap and kissed her. All thoughts of Snape were wiped away.  
  
A few minutes later they heard the kitchen door open and quickly close. They looked up but no one was coming in. Puzzled they stared at the door. Soon they heard just outside the door in exaggerated tones, "So, Ginny, is it your turn to help mum with lunch or mine." "No, Ron, I think it's yours and I'm on clean up."  
  
Remus and Tessa laughed and she removed herself from his lap and straightened herself up. She called up the steps, "Its ok you two. We're all finished."  
  
Ginny and Ron opened the door to the kitchen cautiously. Ginny was smiling in a knowing sort of way. Ron, however, wouldn't look at either of them and his ears were bright red.  
  
When Ron came down the steps Tessa went over to him and gave him a big hug and if possible his ears got even redder. Ginny doubled up with laughter and Remus laughed too, but said, "Give the poor boy a break, Tessa."  
  
Remus took a large cupful of the potion Snape had left and cleared the rest away to make room for lunch preparations. Molly joined them to start making lunch and noticed Ron's discomfiture.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Ron?" she asked. Ron opened his mouth to reply, but only squeaked. Ginny's laughter redoubled. "I wish George and Fred were here, I can't wait for them to give you the Mickey about this."  
  
Mrs. Weasley was clearly annoyed that she didn't know what was going on. Tessa tried to placate her by saying simply, "I think Ron just saw something he wasn't quite prepared to see and he's a bit embarrassed."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, what have you been sticking your nose in?" At this Ron buried his head in his hands. Ginny laughed even harder.  
  
Remus took pity on him. "Molly, it was really my fault. I should keep private things in private places."  
  
Tessa walked over to Remus, stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. He placed a hand over one of hers. Molly understood immediately. "Ron, next time, perhaps you should clear your throat when entering a room." She turned to her lunch preparations and tried to hold back a smile.  
  
The main subject of lunch that day way was the imminent arrival of Hermione Granger, a school friend of Ron and Ginny's, and of course, Harry Potter. Ron and Ginny dominated the conversations about what they were going to do when their friends arrived, lamenting the fact that there was no way they could practice Quidditch here at Grimmauld Place.  
  
Tessa's own happiness combined with the Ron and Ginny's excitement made the simple lunch a festive occasion.  
  
After lunch was cleared, Molly asked her children to help prepare Harry and Hermione's rooms. Harry shared a room with Ron and Ginny with Hermione. Tessa wanted to pitch in as well and followed the Weasley's up the stairs to clean the children's rooms.  
  
Molly shrieked when she saw the state of Ron's room. Tessa and Ginny could hear her yelling at Ron as he and she worked in his room. It was a good half hour before they could no longer hear her voice raised. Ginny was pleased to have Tessa's help in her room. "I'm glad Mum saw Ron's room first and stopped there." Tessa laughed.  
  
While they worked Tessa asked Ginny about school, about the subjects she enjoyed and the ones that she didn't. Ginny told Tessa about the secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group called the DA they had formed last year, headed by Harry Potter. Tessa was impressed by all the work they did in the DA and realized that Ginny was going to be much more advanced than anyone in her year.  
  
They cleared Ginny's clothes off the other single bed in the room and hung them in the wardrobe or folded them in her school trunk. They stripped the bed and made it with fresh sheets. Tessa pulled out her wand and charmed a feather duster to clean the furniture. In no time they were finished.  
  
Ginny and Tessa chatted a bit more and then Tessa left to find Remus. She had just remembered that they were going to go over her lesson plans today. She went downstairs to look for him in the kitchen but he wasn't there. She had never known anyone to use any of the other rooms downstairs but she checked them anyway to no avail.  
  
She made her way back up the stairs passing Ron's room, where his mother, although no longer shouting was muttering things like: "I can't believe he can live in such a mess.' And, "I should just make you do this on your own." Tessa smiled as she passed, caught Ron's eye and winked at him. His ears turned scarlet yet again.  
  
At the landing outside her room, she was about to knock on Lupin's door when she heard papers being shifted in her room. The door was slightly ajar. She opened it further to find Lupin already looking over her notes. She shut the door quietly, the rustle of papers covering the small creak the door made. As quietly as she could she moved behind Lupin.  
  
"These lesson plans are quite good." Tessa jumped at Lupin's voice.  
  
"You could have at least played along, you know," Tessa said a bit dejected.  
  
Lupin laughed and turned his head to look at her. "I suppose I could have. You should know, however, that you can never sneak up on me."  
  
"All right, all right," she said, a slightly annoyed. He turned back to the desk and she moved behind him, leaned down and put her arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder.  
  
Still looking at the papers, he put a hand on her arm under his chin and indicated the lesson plans, "I think you might find that some of the goals you have made are a bit ambitious, especially in the fourth year."  
  
She squinted at the plan in question and said, "I made them that way on purpose. I looked at the requirements for the OWLs and the NEWTs and thought that starting them a little early on some of those spells might be helpful. Piling so much on during the fifth and seventh year seems a bit too late, especially since they will have so much extra work from all the other teachers. As it is, I am going to have to be doing a lot of catching up work from the abysmal job that was done teaching this subject last year."  
  
He looked at her. "How did you know about that?"  
  
She let go of him and straightened up. "Ginny. She's quite a little talker when she gets going."  
  
Lupin laughed, "True. She is right though. Last year every Defense class learned next to nothing. Good luck with that."  
  
"Thanks, thanks. That was incredibly helpful," she said looking at him and making a face.  
  
He laughed again. She loved the sound of his laugh. He moved to her and put his arms around her waist. She put hers around his neck. "Really, though," he said, "The plans are excellent, you don't need my help with them."  
  
She pulled herself close to him and nuzzled his neck. "Oh, well then, we will just have to find something else for you to, ah, help me with." 


	6. Harry Potter

VI.  
  
Tessa nearly vaulted down the steps.  
  
When Remus had left her room, she had laid on the bed happily thinking about him. She had awoken with a start and saw the sun much lower in the sky. "Damn," she said, remembering that she was supposed to help with dinner that evening. She had leapt from the bed and dashed out her door.  
  
Flushed, breathless and a bit disheveled, she paused outside the kitchen to compose herself. She smoothed her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair. She knew she looked a sight but there was nothing she could do about that now.  
  
She opened the door to find Molly with Ginny, Ron, George and Fred preparing the meal and setting the table. They looked up expectantly but seeing it was Tessa, groaned and went back to their task.  
  
She let the sarcastic remark she was about to make pass and instead said, "Molly, I am so sorry, I'm late. What can I do to help?"  
  
"That's all right, dear. I know you were busy." Ron again went scarlet, Ginny giggled and the twins coughed and laughed at the same time. "That's enough now you lot." Molly scolded. The Weasley's quieted down, but Tessa knew this was not the last time she was going to be giggled at by them.  
  
She smiled. She loved being part of this family, for that is how they made her feel; like one of their own. Tessa admired Molly Weasley so much for her ability to make any place, even a dismal house like Grimmauld Place, feel like a home.  
  
Tessa rolled up her sleeves, pulled out her wand and started to help with dinner. Truthfully, Tessa would admit she was no cook, but Molly walked her through it and it all seemed to work out ok.  
  
Soon the meal was prepared and people started to arrive.  
  
Lupin had gone to collect Hermione at the train station. Mad-eye Moody, Tonks and some others went to retrieve Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's home. Moody seemed to take a particular sadistic pleasure in this. Tessa thought that there must be a story behind it and reminded herself to speak with Moody to find out what it was.  
  
Arthur came in with Bill. So far he hadn't gone through with his threat about the other earring, but Tessa caught Molly checking to make sure.  
  
Next, Hermione came in to shrieks of delight from Ginny and a wide grin from Ron, although his greeting of, "Hi, Hermione" was quite matter of fact. Tessa thought she detected a bit of pink creeping up his ears, when Hermione said Hello to him and stopped just short of giving him a hug.  
  
Tessa was introduced to Hermione by Ginny and she seemed very keen to talk about anything to do with school, books and possible test formats. Ginny led Hermione away and began whispering to her. Both girls kept glancing back at Tessa who had no doubt what was being discussed.  
  
Just then, Lupin came down the steps. Ginny and Hermione smiled and tried to keep from giggling. He looked at them from under his brows and they tried to look innocent. When he turned to Tessa, the girls smiled broadly and giggled some more. He gave Tessa a small shrug and took his place at the table next to her. She smiled and tried to keep from laughing as well.  
  
Finally, Moody entered the room followed by a raven-haired, bespectacled boy who had to be Harry Potter. Everyone called out their greetings at once. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all left the table to greet him and he looked like the happiest person in the world in that moment.  
  
Tonks followed Harry down the stairs and didn't seem at all perturbed that no one greeted her. When she sat at the table next to Ginny, Tessa said. "Hi, Tonks," she smiled and said, "Hi, yourself, I thought I might have still had that Disillutionment charm on," and winked.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione sat directly opposite Tessa and Lupin. After the commotion died down a bit and food was being passed around, Remus introduced Tessa to Harry.  
  
"Harry, this is Tessa Phalen, she will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." Harry looked up and seemed pleased.  
  
"Brilliant. Your American right?" he said. "Ron wrote to me that Professor Dumbledore had found someone who knew what they were doing."  
  
"Thanks," said Tessa looking at Ron who suddenly was very interested in his mash, "But save your enthusiasm until you see how tough my classes are going to be. Ginny here was filling me in on your teaching credentials as well." Harry looked embarrassed.  
  
"I just was trying to help some friends, that's all."  
  
"I was very impressed at all the things you were able to accomplish, Harry." Seeing his discomfort, she changed the subject. "I assume you got an OWL in Defense?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry. Hermione now chimed in and a discussion of OWLs and what courses they were going to take ensued.  
  
In the midst of all the hubbub, Remus and Tessa sat quietly listening and holding each others hand beneath the table. At times they were drawn into a bit conversation but always came back to quietly sit together occasionally look into each others eyes. Tessa had never been so happy.  
  
Dinner ended with Harry's favorite pudding, Treacle Tart. After they had finished, the teenagers headed off to their rooms to continue catching up with each other and the last word she heard from them as the door closed behind them was "Quidditch."  
  
Tonks and Mad-eye said their goodbyes, leaving Molly, Arthur and Remus to finish cleaning up.  
  
Remus and Tessa hovered around each other taking every opportunity to accidentally touch. He would brush up against her as he passed carrying empty dishes. She would lean across him to put things back into place on the shelves. Molly watched them out of the corner of her eye and smiled at the subtle mating dance they were performing.  
  
Arthur, however, was oblivious to all this and kept trying to draw Tessa into conversation about this Muggle object or that Muggle process. Finally, Remus piped up, "Molly, Arthur, you two have had a long day. Why don't you let Tessa and I finish up."  
  
"Yes, Molly. There's not much more and I am sure you could do with a break for a change," Tessa said, following Remus' lead.  
  
Even though she doubted anymore cleaning up was going to get done she said, "That would be wonderful. Thanks you two. Come on dear. Let's go get those children into bed."  
  
Arthur said, "Oh Molly, let them have a bit of fun, there only young once you know." Molly looked down the stairs at Remus and Tessa who had eyes only for each other now. "I couldn't agree with you more." She said and pushed Arthur out the kitchen door. 


	7. Werewolf

VII.  
  
The next few days Tessa spent much like the previous ones. Helping with the house cleaning when she could but, having done her preparations for the school term, she was left with a lot of free time. Dumbledore had still not called on her to perform any tasks for the Order. She secretly was annoyed by this but put on a contented face.  
  
She was able to get to know her future students much better. Ginny and Hermione talked with her often. Hermione constantly was asking about the course work for the next term. Finally Tessa said, "Hermione, I am not going to start my lessons just yet. There will be plenty of time during the school term."  
  
Hermione blanched but Tessa smiled at her. "You are the most voracious student I have ever seen. And one of the most naturally talented witches as well. I can't wait to find out how you are going to use your talents after you graduate." Hermione smiled a broad smile and stopped her questions about school, at least those that concerned Tessa's class.  
  
Harry on the other hand had become a bit wary of her after the first night. It seemed that when he heard that Remus and she were 'an item' as Ginny put it, he wasn't sure how he felt about it. She made an effort to speak with him, asking him about Quidditch and school and his owl, Hedwig, but nothing seemed to break down the wall.  
  
The night of the first full moon came. Tessa knew it was coming but didn't think about it, really, until Remus didn't appear at dinner that evening. Ginny looked around the table and innocently asked "Where's Professor Lupin?"  
  
Molly answered, "He won't be joining us for a few days, Ginny." She mouthed, "Oh," and bit her lip in embarrassment. Dinner that night was a bit more subdued than normal. This was Hermione's and Harry's first experience with Lupin's change and they weren't sure what was expected. For that matter, neither was Tessa.  
  
Molly explained, "He'll be just fine. He stays in his room and waits it out there. Just don't go up and bother him, all right?" She sounded casual but Tessa could see a tinge of worry in her eyes as if she didn't quite believe it herself.  
  
That was the first night that Tessa and Remus did not spend talking and holding each other, sharing as much as they could while still keeping there promise not to rush things. Tessa lay in her bed, listening for any sounds across the hall. Sometimes she heard faint scratching, sometimes movement like he was pacing back and forth. She thought how lonely he must be feeling and how, as a wolf, it must be torture to be trapped in a small room like that.  
  
She lay awake a long time that night thinking about the wolf in the room across the hall. The next night, she again lay there thinking of both the man and the wolf. He had told her stories of his friends and how they became animagi to keep him company during his changing time. He recalled wistfully how those were the happiest times of his life; when he could share this part of himself without fear of injuring those he cared about.  
  
Tessa had asked him about the Wolfsbane potion. Since it allows lycanthropes to keep their own minds during the full moon, she wondered if he was able to share his change with anyone since its discovery. "Only one," he said, "But Sirius is gone now." She knew he trusted Sirius more than any other person in his life. She thought about that a long time. "Trust," she thought.  
  
Another night came, the last night of the full moon. "Well," she thought, "Now or never." She waited until everyone was in bed and went to Lupin's door. She tried to turn the handle. It was locked. She laughed to herself. Knowing that a wolf lay behind the door would be deterrent enough for most people. "But then, I'm not most people," she said softly.  
  
"Alohamora," she said pointing her wand at the lock. She tried the door again and this time the knob turned.  
  
Slowly, she opened the door. A growl from the far side of the room greeted her. She swallowed and took a deep breath. She had been determined to do this but she still had trepidations. "Remember, wolves smell fear," she reminded herself as she crept into the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the gloom. But soon she could see the wolf sitting up on a mass of blankets formed into a nest on the floor. The wolf continued to growl a warning. Tessa took one more deep breath and said, "Remus you can stop growling now. I know you know it is me."  
  
In answer, the wolf made one short, gruff bark then got to its feet. Tessa had one moment of hesitation, thinking, "That is one big wolf," and then started moving towards him. The wolf growled another warning. She stopped, caution being the better part of valor and all.  
  
"Remus, I thought you might be lonely. And to tell you the truth, I know I was." The wolf stared at her not moving or making a sound. "So," she continued, "I am not going to leave. The only way for you to get me to go is to bite me and I know you aren't willing to do that."  
  
The wolf continued to stare at her and then realizing that intimidation wasn't working, he sat then lay down on his nest of blankets.  
  
Tessa thought, "Ok, one hurdle over." She started to move towards him and he raised himself slightly. "Remus, let's not go through the same thing every step of the way. I am tired and would like to rest sometime tonight."  
  
The wolf snuffed at her. As near as she could tell it was meant to be a laugh. He settled back down again. Tessa got down on the floor with him and lay down next to him in the nest. "Good night, Remus," she said, "Sleep well." She turned on her side to face him and put one arm under his neck as best she could, lay back and tried to sleep.  
  
The Wolf watched the woman for a long time. Finally he heard the sound of her deep breathing. He laid his head down over her arm and for a brief moment the wolf part of his brain had the thought of what it might feel like to bite that arm. But the thought was fleeting. He relaxed into the blankets next to the woman and fell asleep as well. 


	8. Predjudice

VIII.  
  
Tessa awoke slightly stiff the next morning. She sat up and realized she was alone. Neither wolf nor man was there. She got out of the nest she had shared with Remus and left his room. She looked down the hall to the bath and the door was open. "Not there then," she thought.  
  
She made her way to the bath herself and then to her room where she changed and quickly left. Going softly down the stairs she found herself at last at the kitchen. She paused outside and quietly opened the door and peered down into the room. There she saw Lupin fixing breakfast, a tray on the table was set with one plate and a flower in a bud vase.  
  
Tessa smiled. Should she go back upstairs and pretend to still be asleep or should she ruin his surprise and be with him immediately. Although breakfast in bed would be nice, even nicer would be to be in his arms right now, she decided.  
  
She opened the door and started down the steps, Remus turned and smiled, then frowned slightly. "I thought you'd still be asleep. I wanted to surprise you."  
  
Looking at the tray and then at him. "That is very sweet, but this way, I get to surprise you instead." She put her arms around his waist. His hands were holding a spatula and a plate so she took full advantage of the fact and kissed him until he was slightly off balance.  
  
The door to the kitchen opened and Harry stepped through. He looked down at them, Remus almost tipping over with hands full and Tessa holding him. Harry smiled a broad smile at the sight of them.  
  
"Morning, Harry," Tessa said, "Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
The rest of the morning passed quickly, Tessa and Remus being openly affectionate now so even Arthur noticed. "So how long. I mean, when did you two, ah, start..." he began but Molly cut him off. "Eat your breakfast, dear. You are going to be late." The children found this most amusing to say the least.  
  
After breakfast, Lupin started to speak with Tessa, "Love, I'd like to have a little chat if you don't mind."  
  
Tessa joked, "If you keep calling me Love, we won't be chatting long."  
  
"Really Tessa, this is quite important." She looked at him wondering from his sudden seriousness if there were something wrong. Seeing her concern he said, "Don't worry, it's not as bad as all that."  
  
She smiled, recalling that last time he had said this to her. "All right. Let's find a place and talk now."  
  
"I would like to do just that, but Dumbledore needs me to run an, ah, errand for him. It will have to wait until tonight."  
  
She made a face and said, "Yes, he needs you to do something and I have to sit here and stew."  
  
"Tessa," he started. But she stopped him, "I know, he'll tell me when he needs me. OK, tonight then."  
  
He pulled her close and kissed her so passionately that she almost forgot the promise they had made. "Are you sure you have to go, right now."  
  
"Yes," he said, "But I wanted to give you a foretaste of what I need to talk about tonight." He looked deep in her eyes and then turned and left the kitchen.  
  
Her eyes widen after a moment and sank into a chair because she was sure her legs were not going to support her. She smiled to herself and said out loud, "Oh, my."  
  
For the rest of the day Tessa simply beamed. She fairly bounced around the house thinking each and every person she met wonderful; the horrible knick knacks that cluttered the rooms quaint. She daydreamed about the evening to come. She wondered what exactly he was going to say. She was fairly sure she knew what he was going to tell her or more correctly ask her. She drifted, distractedly through her day, impatient for the evening to come.  
  
Before dinner, she went to her room and carefully picked out some clothes. Something romantic, she thought, not revealing but feminine, not too fancy though. She rarely wore such things but she felt the need to do so tonight.  
  
She made her way down stairs and found that dinner had already started. She took her place and waited for Remus to appear. He didn't.  
  
As the meal ended and others from the Order began to arrive, she began to worry. Perhaps the errand for Dumbledore was more dangerous than Remus suspected. Just as the meeting was starting, he arrived. Tessa felt a weight lift from her. Then she saw his face.  
  
Lupin looked more dejected than she had ever seen him. She wanted to go to him and fold him in her arms, but she couldn't. He sat down across the table from her and close to Dumbledore. He wouldn't look at her.  
  
The meeting went on for a bit and then Dumbledore asked Remus about the errand. "Remus, you were given the task of talking with Eastman Ackerly to see if he would be able to assist our Order. How did you fare?" It was clear even before he spoke that the meeting had not gone well.  
  
Lupin explained that neither Mr. nor Mrs. Ackerly would receive him. At first they sent a message down to him saying that they were busy and could not see him. Remus replied that he was at their disposal and would wait for whatever time was convenient for them. They made him wait for several hours before sending another note that said that they were sorry they would be busy for the rest of the day.  
  
He replied that he could return tomorrow or whatever day they could spare a few minutes to speak with him. Another hour passed until he received their final reply and the true reason they would not see him. The note they sent said, "Albus Dumbledore may be fool enough to trust a lycanthrope to be his messenger but we are not such fools as to allow one into our home."  
  
A shocked silence followed. Dumbledore broke it. "Remus, do not dwell on this overmuch. We can do little to fight people's unreasonable fears other than what we are doing now; Showing them that we as reasonable people do not share their bigotries. Sadly, it is these fears and bigotries that Voldemort thrives on and uses to split friend from friend and ally from ally."  
  
The meeting continued on for only a short while longer. As it disbanded, Dumbledore spoke privately with Lupin, Tessa assumed to once again reassure him.  
  
Remus still had not looked at Tessa as the last of the members were saying their goodbyes. He made for the stairs and without looking back, left the room. Tessa watched him go, knowing that no matter what Dumbledore had said, Remus was taking this much harder than anyone knew.  
  
Tessa said goodnight to Arthur and Molly and made her way up the staircase. She stopped outside of Remus' door and knocked. There was no reply. "Remus?" she called softly. Still there was no reply. She tested the knob. The door was not locked. She opened it and saw that Remus was not there. Nor was he, she discovered, anywhere in the house.  
  
Reluctantly, she went to her room and lay awake for some time, hoping to hear him coming up the stairs. She fell asleep, finally, as night deepened but Lupin had not returned.  
  
All the next day, she waited for him to come back. Morning past into afternoon which past into evening and still Remus did not return. She sat and stared at the fire in the kitchen late into the night and just when she was about to rise and make her way up to her room, she heard someone mounting the stairs to the upper floors of house.  
  
Tessa hurried after the footsteps and saw Remus disappear into his room. She knocked on the door. There was no reply. "Remus, I saw you come in," she whispered. Finally, he opened the door a fraction and she saw his hollow eyes. Apparently he hadn't slept since he the previous night.  
  
"Can I come in?" Remus hesitated then opened the door and walked back into the room. Tessa followed him.  
  
"Remus, I am so sorry." she began but he interrupted "Tessa, I was wrong, this can't go on."  
  
"You've been drinking," she said.  
  
"Yes, but not enough," he laughed but it sounded hollow and mirthless. "Tessa, I told you that I wanted to talk to you before. This is not what I was going to say at the time, but I think it is what has to be said now."  
  
Tessa shivered. She didn't like where this was going. "Remus, you're tired and you've been drinking. Let's wait to talk until you've had a good night's rest."  
  
"No. This has to be said now," he paused. "I was fooling myself, Tessa. I thought that perhaps I could have a normal life and share it with you. But I realize now that it was a dream. A wonderful, exciting dream but I have awoken now and see it for what it was."  
  
"Remus, that's not true. Our feelings for each other are real. Nothing can change that. Not even small minded bigots like the Ackerly's."  
  
"Tessa," he said sadly, "Look at me. I thought I could do this, but I can't. I am a man without a home or job or even the prospect of a job. Our laws keep me out of society. Not without good reason, either. The truth is I am a danger to everyone around me. I am only safe through the begrudged benevolence of Severus Snape. If it weren't for that potion he brews, I would have most likely killed you when you came to me the other night."  
  
"But you didn't. I can understand that you hate being in Severus' debt. But none of what you're saying matters to me. Remus, I love you. I want to be with you no matter how hard the hard times get."  
  
Remus looked at her and she could see he was not going to listen. "Let's not decide anything right now. Tomorrow, we'll talk. Just don't close the door yet, please."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tessa, there isn't anything more to discuss. I wish for your sake more than for mine that it could be different. I never intended to hurt you, Tessa, never. I just didn't realize the full consequences of what we were doing. Now I do."  
  
Tessa realized that she was crying but didn't know when she had started. She was lost. She didn't know what magic would change this situation and she wracked her brain for something to say to make this not be happening. She looked at his face. He was in pain but no healing she knew could help him right now.  
  
She loved him. She also knew that seeing her like this was making his pain greater. She turned and faced the door. "All right, Remus. I want you to change you mind, but I can see that that isn't going to happen."  
  
Trying to move her thoughts to the practical and locked down her emotions, she cleared her throat in order to steady her voice and said, "There is only a week until term starts, I'll move over to the Leaky Cauldron, so we won't have to have any awkwardness here. This is a difficult enough time without everyone having to deal with this, too"  
  
"No, Tessa, don't do that. I'll go this is entirely my fault."  
  
"Don't be stupid. This is your home. I will be gone in a week anyway."  
  
"Tessa, stay, please. It's only a week. I think we can manage a week in the same place."  
  
Tessa wanted to say that it would be agony for her to stay here and see him everyday knowing what they almost had. She wanted to rail at him for being an idiot; for allowing the stupidity of others to pull them apart. She wanted to break down and cry and have him pick her up and comfort her and tell her he was wrong.  
  
She said instead, "All right. It's only a week." 


	9. Comfort

IX.  
  
Next day, Tessa stayed in her room. By morning she had long ceased crying. She had lain awake all night staring at the ceiling, going over everything again and again, trying to think if there was anything she could have said that would have changed his mind.  
  
She tried a few times that day to pull herself out of her funk. Once she opened her wardrobe to look for a change of clothes. A few minutes later she realized that she was standing there in front of it, staring inside not seeing anything, her mind again wandering to Remus. She crawled back onto her bed, buried her face in the blanket as sobs wracked her body.  
  
After another hour or so, the thought came to her that she probably should eat. She shuffled to the door and heard the sound of Remus' door across the hall open and close. She stumbled backwards to the bed and sat heavily down. The thought of seeing him right now, even if only briefly, was too much for her to handle. She sat in silence for a long while, tears rolling down her face, all thoughts of food vanished. She then lay down again to stare at the ceiling.  
  
The changing angle of the shafts of light through the shutters on the window marked the passage of time as the sun arched through the sky. There was a knock on her door. She surmised that the evening meal had ended and Molly had come to find out if she were going to join them for the meeting this evening. She sat up on the bed, wiped her eyes and said, "Come in, Molly".  
  
Molly stepped into the room and saw Tessa's tear stained and tired face. Molly closed the door and without any hesitation pulled Tessa into a comforting embrace. Tessa did not protest and any resolve about trying to present a brave face dissolved in a flood of tears as she let Molly cradle her like one of her own children.  
  
"Molly," Tessa started to say but she shushed her. "It's all right, Tessa. I've seen Remus and from the look on his face, I guessed what happened. No one is expecting you to come downstairs now. If you ask me, he's being a bit of a fool."  
  
Tessa sobbed hard in Molly's arms. When Tessa quieted, Molly said, "You rest, dear, and I will bring something to keep up your strength."  
  
As Molly reached the door she hesitated. Looking back at Tessa, "Would you like me to do a Cheering Charm for you?"  
  
Tessa shook her head, "My mother always said it's best to deal with your problems head on. That's the only way to truly heal."  
  
Molly smiled and nodded approvingly, "Smart woman, your mother."  
  
Molly returned a few minutes later with a few sandwiches, a pot of tea and several biscuits. She told Tessa, "I know you aren't really hungry, but eat anyway. I'm sure your mother would agree."  
  
Tessa smiled half-heartedly and nodded her head. Molly wished her a good sleep and left.  
  
Tessa took a sandwich from the tray and sat back on the bed. She stared into the empty space between the bed and the windows for a moment then began to eat. Before she realized it she had finished the sandwich and was up pouring herself a cup of tea.  
  
As she sat there, Tessa thought about home for the first time since she had come to Grimmauld Place. Not about the apartment in the city where she lived, but home.  
  
She thought about the forest beyond the meadow which lay behind her parent's farm. They had lived far from any Muggles and had woods encircling their property so they could openly breed and care for the magical creatures that were her father's passion. She longed to go wandering the forest as she had done as a child when anything was bothering her.  
  
Tessa thought about her mother, a healer, who had a small clinic for local wizards and witches who couldn't or didn't want to make the journey to Boston to the main Magical Hospital. She indeed would have given Tessa food to help her regain her strength and her self. Rather than biscuits and tea, a half pint of ice cream would have been her cure for a broken heart.  
  
Tessa finished her tea and decided to brave the hallway to get to the bath. She peered out her door and listened. Voices wafted up the staircase. She darted to the bath, and when finished, came quickly back to her room. As she closed the door she felt relieved. She had succeeded in leaving her room and avoided seeing Remus. "Now all I have to do is do that for the rest of the week, and everything will be fine."  
  
She removed her clothes, grabbed her nightshirt and got into her bed. As she drifted off to sleep she thought of Remus. To her surprise, she did not cry. Sadness still filled her but she felt the worst was over. Silently she thanked Molly, closed her eyes and in a short while fell asleep. 


	10. Diagon Alley

X.  
  
Tessa woke to a glorious sunny day. It seemed that the Sun itself was conspiring to move her healing process along. She knew she should present herself downstairs today, but the emptiness inside her, which had nothing to do with hunger, made her long to stay in the perceived safety of her room. She closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths and climbed from bed.  
  
Tessa took extra care in dressing that day. Another one of her mother's remedies, Tessa remembered, was to dress in an outfit that made you feel your best. "It's Every woman's magic, Tessa. Muggle and Witch alike need to put on their confidence from the outside sometimes, to help feel it on the inside," her mother had told her.  
  
"Black low rise leather pants and a fitted T-shirt ought to do it", she thought to herself. She picked out the crimson tee with a Brian Froud fairy adorning it. She also chose some silver drop earrings with garnets, a set of silver cuff bracelets, and a silver Celtic triskelion. She finished the look with deep red lipstick.  
  
Satisfied, she left her room. In the hallway, she pointedly straightened her spine, took a deep breath and descended the staircase. Feeling much less confident than she looked, she attempted a smile and walked into the kitchen.  
  
She didn't need to be a Seer to know that Molly had informed everyone to be extra nice and chipper when Tessa appeared downstairs. Smiles greeted her and everyone said, "Morning," in a slightly over bright tone.  
  
She was relieved that Remus was not there. Tessa was still not sure whether she was ready to see him. She was fairly certain she would fall into tears if she did and she desperately did not want that to happen.  
  
It was clear that the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry were all well aware of the situation between Remus and herself. They apparently had been given strict instructions to avoid mentioning him. So when Tessa asked, "Where is Remus?" their faces, wide-eyed with shock, turned to her.  
  
Every one of them then turned to Molly unsure what they were to say. Molly, unconcerned, continued making breakfast and said, "Oh, he left early this morning and I don't expect he will be back until late." Satisfied that she could have a somewhat normal day, Tessa asked what everyone's plans were.  
  
At once the chatter returned, less forcibly cheerful this time. It seemed that everyone, including Mr. Weasley, was heading to Diagon Alley to buy supplies for the school term. Tessa asked if it would be all right if she joined them as she had some things she needed to buy and was greeted with a chorus of positive replies.  
  
"Oh, we were hoping you would be able to come," Hermione exclaimed. Ginny agreed, "We wanted to show you around."  
  
Molly assured her, "We would love to have you along. You could help us keep an eye on this lot."  
  
Fred and George looked pleased. "You can finally come and get a tour of our shop."  
  
After breakfast was cleared, everyone gathered downstairs to start their journey across London to Diagon Alley. It had been decided to use the Underground, since, for security reasons, it was unwise to use the Floo Network. Also for Harry's security, Mad-eye Moody was to accompany the group as well.  
  
Moody grumbled, "It should be at least six well-trained wizards instead of just four." George piped in, "What are we, chopped liver, then?" Moody at looked him for a moment, his revolving magical eye glaring at him, "I said well-trained wizards, didn't I?"  
  
Ron and Harry guffawed while Ginny and Hermione giggled. Mrs. Weasley said, "Well, we will just have to make due with what we have here, won't we then." Fred and George looked askance at their mother. "Thanks for the support there, Mum," Fred said.  
  
With that Molly ushered everyone out of the house.  
  
The group made their way to the Underground station. Everyone had become accustomed to traveling in the Muggle way by this time except Moody. Tessa thought that she never saw anyone look so uncomfortable. The rest of the passengers on the train openly gawked at him. She could see it was taking extreme effort on his part to restrain from removing his bowler and staring at them with his revolving eye.  
  
Tessa was extremely glad to have this diversion. It was true she needed supplies for the school term as well as robes, which she didn't own, as they were required of the professors at Hogwarts. But more than that she felt that she needed to be away from Grimmauld Place where every room, every object served to remind her of Remus.  
  
The reached their stop, emerged onto the street and headed toward the Leaky Cauldron. Going through the pub they reached the entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
Witches and Wizards clamored through the busy street going from shop to shop. Diagon Alley was like nothing Tessa had experienced before. She had been there once as a child but remembered little except the press of people as she was led down the street by her grandparents.  
  
She smiled there was nothing like this in Boston, her home city. There, Wizard shops were tucked in every part of the city amidst other storefronts. The stores looked either deserted or had charms at the doors to discourage non-magical folk from entering.  
  
Diagon Alley, however, was a refreshing change for Tessa. She wouldn't need her Necessity bag to hide her purchases from curious Muggles here.  
  
Fred and George made their way to open their shop. Tessa and the rest headed to Gringott's Wizard Bank to retrieve money for their purchases. Tessa had to exchange her American coin for Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. They left the bank and went first to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
After having a quick treat, Harry and Ron, followed closely by Moody, went to check out Quality Quidditch Supplies. Molly needed to visit the Apothecary and Arthur decided to go to the Junk Shop to see if any Muggle artifacts were hidden in its bins. Hermione and Ginny accompanied Tessa to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. They all agreed to meet at Flourish and Blott's in an hour's time.  
  
Ginny and Hermione helped Tessa choose two robes for her new position at Hogwarts. One was a deep forest green which highlighted her eyes. The girls oh'd and ah'd over the sleek design and silver edging of the robe.  
  
The other less formal one Tessa chose was a simple, practical black robe. The girls were less enthusiastic about this one. "I need something that I can actually move freely in for teaching," she said. "Normally, I wouldn't wear one at all. Robes get in the way." Looking at herself in the mirror, she twisted side to side and then twirled making the robe billow out with a satisfying swoosh, "Although I must admit, they do give you a certain flair."  
  
Unbidden a thought came to her and she wondered if Remus would think she looked attractive in this robe. She stopped, squelched that thought and forced herself to put her mind to other things.  
  
The girls then helped her pick out a few other items of clothing which were less Muggle-like. They convinced her that perhaps her wardrobe would be a bit shocking to some of the more conservative professors. She acquiesced pondering the words of her former boss about the old-fashioned ways of the European Wizarding community. Maybe shocking them would be a good idea, she thought.  
  
They met the rest of their group at Flourish and Blott's Bookstore where they proceeded to buy the books they needed for school. A few more stops for quills, ink and sundry other items and they were finished.  
  
Before they left the Alley, they headed to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Tessa was amazed by the array of jokes, tricks, fireworks and charmed items for sale. "You two invented all of these?" she asked.  
  
"Absolutely," George beamed.  
  
"When did you have time to do all this, you just left school this year?" Tessa was drawn to a display of Puking Pastilles. A photograph demonstrating their properties was placed on the shelf next to the display. Tessa put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Well," Fred drew closer to her looked over her shoulder at his mother and whispered, "When you are sciving off classes, you have a lot of extra time."  
  
Tessa grinned, "You two are geniuses; Geniuses in a very unique way, of course." Fred and George beamed as if that were the greatest compliment they had ever received.  
  
Soon the group was leaving Diagon Alley and again making their way back to Grimmauld Place. Once they returned, the children and Tessa took their purchases to their rooms and then made their way down to the kitchen to help with dinner.  
  
Remus did not join them. Since there was no meeting for the Order that evening, Tessa retired to her room after helping clean up.  
  
Tessa sat in her room. For the first time since before breakfast, she was left alone with her thoughts. Only now solitary in her room, she began to feel the emptiness that was in her heart. She had been so busy today that she was shielded from having to face it. Now she had no choice.  
  
She thought of Remus. When she saw him next what would she say? Would he even give her the chance to say anything?  
  
She thought of the last time she saw his face. It had only been two nights ago but it seemed ages. The image of his care-worn face seared into her mind making tears well up in her eyes. She got up briskly and moved to the desk to try to find something to busy herself with.  
  
There she saw the stack of papers he had given her to help her with her lessons. Saw the unruly scrawl of his writing. She sat down on the chair and this time couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.  
  
A knock sounded on the door. Tessa straightened and found something with which to wipe her eyes and nose and then said, "Come in."  
  
Ginny and Hermione came into the room. Surprised, Tessa stood and leaned over the desk and pretended to be busy straightening the papers. "Hello, girls, what's the occasion?" she said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
Ginny and Hermione were quiet for a long moment. Tessa turned. They were looking at each other apparently trying to get the other one to start first. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Hermione gave up first and said, "Professor, I know it's really none of our business and you can tell us to leave if you want, but sometimes it helps to talk about things." She faltered.  
  
At this point and Ginny continued. "You have been really wonderful to us and we thought that maybe you might need someone to talk to. Mum's great and all but sometimes she doesn't, I don't know, get it."  
  
Tessa smiled at the girls. She was much older than they were, but apparently that didn't matter to them. She decided to accept the offer because the spirit which was intended was genuine.  
  
"Girls, this is really wonderful of you, but I really don't know where to begin. Maybe if you ask me some questions, that might help." Tessa thought this was a safe way to start. She didn't want to give them too much personal information; after all, they were just teenagers.  
  
Their questions ranged from, "Why did you and Professor Lupin break up?" to "Why are people so stupid about werewolves?" to "Is it really wonderful to be in love?" to "Why is he being so thick-headed?'  
  
Tessa answered the questions as best she could, being careful to steer clear of anything too private. She hugged the girls when they left. As she closed the door behind them, she smiled. The girls had been right, talking to them had helped. 


	11. Reunited

XI.  
  
After breakfast the next morning, Tessa began to become a bit concerned. Remus again had not joined them. When the others had gone to work or dispersed throughout the house, she spoke with Molly about it over their coffee.  
  
"He's been here, Tessa. He's just being cowardly and avoiding you, that's all." Even though she too was angry that he had been avoiding her, she still bristled at Molly's characterization of him as a coward.  
  
"He's not a coward, Molly. He., he just doesn't want to make it difficult for me."  
  
Molly looked at Tessa closely. "You aren't angry with him?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I, ah." Tessa wanted to say that she still loved him, but it wouldn't come out; the words stuck in her throat and her eyes stung, threatening tears. Her emotions were still too raw.  
  
"Never mind, Tessa, I understand," Molly assured her.  
  
The door to the kitchen opened and the women looked up. Remus had started into the room but stopped. As Tessa stood up he started to leave.  
  
"Remus, wait." He stopped, hesitated then slowly turned around. She looked at him and almost forgot what it was she was going to say. She willed the tears down which were again threatening to flow. "Look, don't go. I was just leaving and you haven't eaten yet."  
  
He considered for a moment then came down the stairs.  
  
"Molly, I have some packing to do so I'll be in my room." Tessa moved to the steps and Remus gave her a wide birth to pass by. She quickly went up and out of the kitchen.  
  
She allowed the tears to come as she climbed the steps to her room. Today was Saturday. On Monday she and the children would be off to Hogwarts. "Two more days," she whispered. "I only have to last for two more days."  
  
Tessa spent the rest of the morning in her room packing. She came down to lunch and to her surprise found Remus sitting at the table. Molly kept looking at him. She had obviously had a talk with him about the situation. Well, at least he will stay in the same room with me, she thought, not knowing if that were good or bad.  
  
They sat at opposite ends of the table trying to avoid each others eyes. It was the most awkward and uncomfortable meal that the group had ever shared together. Everyone was subdued.  
  
After the meal, Remus made a hasty departure. While helping clean up, Tessa let Molly know that she wouldn't be joining them for the evening meal. Molly looked at her reprovingly. "I know. It may be cowardly, but I never said I was brave."  
  
Molly humphed. Tessa tried to explain, "Molly, I just don't want to go through two meals like that in one day."  
  
Tessa went to her room and finished as much packing as she could, leaving out only what she needed for the next two days. Before the evening meal, she went to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich to take back and eat in her room.  
  
She lay down on her bed and started perusing a copy of "Hogwarts: A History" which she had borrowed from Hermione.  
  
She had just stared to nod off when she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in," she said. For a long moment nothing happened. She watched the door, puzzled.  
  
Just as she was about to get up to see who had knocked, Remus opened the door. He hesitated for another moment then walked into the room. He turned, closed the door but as yet had neither spoken nor looked at her.  
  
Still facing the door he finally spoke. "Tessa." Again he hesitated.  
  
Tessa couldn't bare the silence any longer. Her nerves were worn; her emotions frayed. She got up from the bed and went towards him determined to break the tension somehow. Remus turned and the look on his face was unfathomable. She stopped, uncertain now, she asked, "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
For a moment he looked unsure and then he said, "No, there is something I wanted to do." With that he swept across the room and took her in his arms and kissed her. Shocked at first she nearly pulled away. Then the flood of emotions she had tried to keep in check for the past week consumed her and she clung to him and kissed him with all the passion she had for him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
When they finally pulled back and looked, smiling, into each others eyes, Tessa said. "Remus, you are such a jerk."  
  
Remus moved back out of her embrace slightly, "What?"  
  
"I have to leave for Hogwarts the day after tomorrow, why did you have to wait until now to change your mind?" Not giving him time to answer, she pulled him back to her and kissed him deeply letting him know how happy she was that he finally had.  
  
In a dramatic gesture, he swept her into his arms and moved to the bed. Tessa gasped and became rigid in his arms. Overbalanced Remus barely made it to the bed where they fell into a heap.  
  
"I thought. I mean. I wasn't expecting that reaction." He didn't go on, suddenly not sure of what was happening.  
  
Embarrassed Tessa started rambling, "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you .Remember what you said about going slowly and being a wolf and what that means. It just took me by surprise that's all. You had pulled away and now. Do you. does this mean that you." Remus stopped her with a soft kiss. He smiled seeing her uncharacteristic discomfiture.  
  
"Tessa, I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I suppose I should have done this better; thought it through a bit more thoroughly. I know what I told you. Wolves mate for life. But I am ready to take that risk. I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what. I guess the question is, are you?"  
  
For a moment, Tessa couldn't speak. For once in her life lost for words. She wanted to scream "Yes" at the top of her voice and bowl him over back onto the bed and start their long life together. Yet she had a nagging thought. "What made you change your mind?" she asked finally.  
  
"Hermione," he said. "She confronted me in the kitchen and basically said I was an idiot if I let some stupid, small-minded people stop me from being happy. And that if I couldn't see that I would regret letting you go for the rest of my life that she would never respect me again.  
  
"I suppose it shocked me so much that she would actually talk to one of her professors that way that perhaps I should think things through again."  
  
Tessa smiled, "Remind me to award 50 points to Gryffindor when I get to Hogwarts. And by the way, Yes!"  
  
She launched herself at Remus. He caught her and held her looking into the depths of her dark green eyes. They began hungrily to kiss and helped each other remove their clothing, enjoying the sensation of discovering each other for the first time, happy in the commitment they were making to each other.  
  
Tessa whispered, "Well at least we will have one day to share before I leave."  
  
Remus paused momentarily from exploring her body with his lips, "And two nights," he reminded her. 


End file.
